


the places you will be from

by coricomile



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile
Summary: "If I go home without the promised sex tape, Vero will never sleep with me again," Flower says. He's wearing a Penguins ballcap backward over his hair and his number on his chest, like hanging onto the trappings of the team will make the Vegas draft go away.





	the places you will be from

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoosierbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/gifts).



> For hoosierbitch. There is definitely insecurity here, and definitely hurt/comfort. I hope you don't mind that I worked through my feelings about Flower with your porn. Vero is not present for most of the fic, but fully supportive of this arrangement.

Sid's back is broad and tan, a week's worth of sun already wiping away his winter paleness. An even line cuts across his lower back, his bare ass as pale as ever. They were both raised in locker rooms, where modesty went to die, but Sid refuses to go to a sauna with him or strip down in their heavily gated and hidden backyards. Zhenya doesn't pretend to understand Sid's reasons for anything. He's learned to just enjoy the ride. 

"You sure you still want?" Zhenya asks. It's not the first time he's asked. Sid has no problem talking about what he wants and how he wants it, but he gets squirrelly when feelings are involved. Zhenya has been to enough Crosby family dinners to know where he gets it from. Another thing he will never understand. 

"Yeah," Sid says. He lays his head on his folded arms, one dark eye trained on the corner of the room. His shoulders are tight, but he doesn't seem like he's going to run away anytime soon, which is always a plus. 

"You still want?" Zhenya asks again. 

"If I go home without the promised sex tape, Vero will never sleep with me again," Flower says. He's wearing a Penguins ballcap backward over his hair and his number on his chest, like hanging onto the trappings of the team will make the Vegas draft go away. 

"You show anyone but Vero and I personally kill you," Zhenya says. Flower rolls his eyes. 

"Who would I even show?" He asks. "Reid Duke?" Sid laughs and some of his tension drains away. 

Zhenya will miss this. He'll miss his goalie. He'll miss a friend that's become as close as family. He'll miss Flower's easy, effortless way of cutting between him and Sid when they're both being too stubborn to listen to reason. He'll miss the sex, too, but that's at the bottom of the list. This has never just been sex. 

"Let's go," Sid says. He hands over the wide-tipped permanent marker they'd stolen from the equipment room and turns his face into his arms. 

This is the only request Zhenya had made. It's a little selfish, more for him than Sid or Flower, but he wants the reminder that at least Sid isn't going to go anywhere. Sid is and will always be his, more permanent than a contract, more permanent than a city or a home. Flower has always been on loan to them, given with a wave and a wink and a reminder that at the end of the day, he has his family at home. Losing him will be like a bruise, so deep under the skin it lingers, but he's never been theirs. 

Zhenya pops the cap on the marker with his teeth and shuffles up the bed to straddle Sid's hips. He has a wide canvas, but he already knows where he's going to leave his mark. His mother despairs of his handwriting. His cursive is by all accounts illegible, but he thinks his usual handwriting isn't too bad.

He lays his free hand on the back of Sid's neck as a reminder to keep still, but Sid shivers a little as the cold tip of the marker touches his skin. Zhenya writes his first name large between Sid's shoulderblades, slow and careful as he writes each letter. The ink is so dark against Sid's skin, unavoidable. Zhenya adds the accent over the й and sits back, resisting the urge to blow on the ink to make it dry faster. 

"Happy now?" Flower asks. He catches the marker when Zhenya throws it at him, grinning like an asshole. It leaves a dark slash across his wrist and on his fingers, but either he hasn't noticed or doesn't care. He twirls the marker between his fingers before setting it down onto the dresser. "Still got it." 

"Both of you are dicks," Sid says. Flower laughs and finishes setting the camera up. It's small, unobtrusive. Zhenya will probably forget about it all together. Sid definitely won't. 

"Emmy award winner Sidney Crosby," Flower says, tossing his hat onto the dresser and stripping out of his shirt. Zhenya is rangy, but Flower is smooth and lean all the way down. He presses a button on the camera and a little red light turns on. "Are you camera shy? After all this time, you only tell me now?"

"I was wrong. I'm not touching your dick." Sid lifts his head up long enough to glare, the letters of Zhenya's name shifting as his muscles bunch and release. Zhenya pats his head in sympathy. Flower ignores both of them as shucks his shorts and throws himself onto the bed. His pointy elbow catches Zhenya in the thigh and the bed frame snacks into the wall and Sid immediately topples Zhenya off of him to pin Flower to the bed and noogie him.

Fucking Flower, Zhenya thinks fondly. Sid's laughing, fighting off Flower's flailing arms and pressing his ass back against Flower's dick despite his own warning. Zhenya doesn't know Flower's trick to navigating Sid's moods, has never been able to replicate it, but he's willing to spend the rest of his life figuring it out. 

"Worst sex tape ever," Zhenya says when someone kicks him. Sid's bed is big, but it isn't that big. He sits back against the headboard and puts a hand between their faces. Flower licks his palm. Zhenya is ashamed that it kind of turns him on. 

"Oh," Sid says, sitting up. Flower grunts under his weight. "Right. I forgot." Zhenya has to kiss him then. Partly because this really is the worst sex tape ever so far, but also because he's hit in the aching, tender part of his chest that loves Sid so much he can't help it. 

Sid, for as prickly and as stubborn as he can be, always responds beautifully to the right sort of touch. Flower might be able to snap Sid out of his head with words, with pranks and teasing, but Zhenya has always spoken better with his body. Sid leans into him, one hand pressed to Zhenya's chest, and Zhenya loses track of everything but the feel of Sid's mouth against his. 

"I am feeling very unloved," Flower says. It sounds a little breathless. Zhenya isn't sure if that's because he's into watching them or if Sid's considerable weight all centered on his stomach is finally getting to him. Maybe a little of both.

"Busy," Zhenya says against Sid's mouth. He jerks away when skinny fingers twist his nipple. "Fucker. I not touch your dick, too."

"Clearly." Flower pushes his hips up as far as he can under Sid's weight and Zhenya catches a glimpse of his dick, as long and thin as the rest of him. Zhenya reaches around Sid to squeeze it once, laughing at the choked sound Flower makes. "This is why the two of you can only fuck each other."

"You're here," Sid days as he slides off Flower's lap and across Zhenya's. He really is too fucking heavy to do this, but Zhenya will never, ever stop him. "What does that say about you?"

"It says I have a big heart and a beautiful, loving wife who gets off on hearing about my exploits." Flower slaps Sid's ass and Zhenya has to kiss him, too, if only to get him to shut up. 

Sid's kisses are overwhelming and hard, more battle and bite than sweetness. Flower kisses like he's got all day, like he'd be happy to do just this, his smile shaping the feel of it. Zhenya has watched him and Sid go for hours, Sid squirming impatiently to move on, Flower soothing him with gentle hands and muttered French, his own impatience itching under his skin. 

"What do you want?" Flower asks, his hand drifting up Sid's side to rest against his ribs. This whole video thing had been Sid's idea in the first place, something of them for Flower to take to Vegas with him. Zhenya hadn't expected it, but he's selfish enough to want evidence of this to take out and examine when the ache of missing is too much. Sid leans down to kiss Flower, fast like he's trying to steal it. 

"I want to fuck you," Sid says when he sits back up. When they'd first started having sex, Zhenya had thought Sid would be hesitant, if not timid. He's always thrilled that he had been so very, very wrong. "Here-"

Sid shuffles backwards and arranges them to his liking, hands sure and strong as he spreads Zhenya's thighs open and shoves Flower between them. Flower's eyes are bright when he looks up, teeth on display as he holds back a laugh. He wraps a hand around Zhenya's cock and rolls back the foreskin, bowing his head to kiss the tip. 

"While we're waiting," he says, his lips brushing against Zhenya's cock in a horrible tease. 

"I'm second prize?" Zhenya asks, combing his fingers through Flower's hair. He knows the word consolation, he does, he just can't say it when Flower's tongue is dragging down to his balls, warm and wet and wicked. 

"Technically, you're third," Sid says. He fishes around in the nightstand until he finds the lube. He makes a face at it before turning a suspicious glare on Zhenya. "Vero's still first. Why is this sticky?" 

"Is-" Zhenya stutters as Flower sucks at the base of his cock, his cheek pressed flat to Zhenya's stomach, eyes closed. He looks like he's settling in for the long haul, which Zhenya is definitely okay with. "Is lube. Always sticky." Sid narrows his eyes and Zhenya resigns himself to hearing another lecture about keeping the sex drawer clean. Hopefully it doesn't happen until after the sex. Nothing kills the mood like arguing. 

"Sid," Flower says and Zhenya groans. At this rate, he's never going to get off. Maybe that's Sid's plan- hold them here in stasis until the season starts. "Complain later."

Sid plants a hand on Flower's back and pushes him down flat against the mattress, muttering his many and varied complaints under his breath. He looks over at the camera and nods, mouth set into determined moue. A helpless rush of fondness wells up in Zhenya's chest. His Sid, amping himself up to perform for the audience of two. 

"Talk too much," Zhenya says, guiding Flower's head back to his dick. He's been called a selfish lover before, but he likes to think everyone wins in the end. "Focus."

Flower does, in fact, focus. He sucks at the head of Zhenya's cock, his thumb rubbing circles at the base and dipping down to stroke over Zhenya's sac. This, too, he can do for what feels like forever. Sid always has to stop after awhile, his jaw easily irritated, and Zhenya would rather be fucked than suck someone off, but Flower loves this enough that Vero had given him a hall pass. Zhenya doesn't think he would ever be selfless enough to give Sid to someone else, no matter how much he wanted it. 

Zhenya watches Sid slide one and then two fingers into Flower's hole, watches Sid's eyes go dark as he focuses on his own task. If Zhenya is a selfish lover, Sid is dedicated to making sure his partners feel every last inch of pleasure. Sid frowns and tucks his knees between Flower's, spreading them. When he slides a third finger in, Flower moans around Zhenya's cock. 

Zhenya can feel it all the way down to his bones. Flower's mouth is so hot, his tongue flush against the tender place just under the head of Zhenya's dick, just this side of too soft. Zhenya's trapped under his weight, hips pinned down, but that doesn't stop him from attempting to push up into that heat. Flower slaps his stomach with an open palm. It stings, but Zhenya is too focused on the way Flower is slowly sinking all the way down on his cock. 

"Ready?" Sid asks. Zhenya thumps his head back against the headboard. Sid's timing is the _worst_. Flower gives one last hard suck before lifting off entirely. His lips are red and shiny, the fluff of his soul patch plastered down with spit and sweat. 

"Let's go," Flower says. He lifts his hips a little to give Sid a better angle, trusting Zhenya to hold him up. 

Flower doesn't get fucked often. It's easier with Sid and Zhenya, who have plenty of practice with each other. There isn't enough time during the season to warm him up, and during the summer they're all spread to the ends of the earth. Zhenya knows why Sid wanted this in particular, and he's going to reap the rewards of seeing them like this, a rare treat in lieu of goodbye. 

Zhenya cradles Flower's head against his chest and watches the flex of Sid's abs as he works himself in slowly. He strokes his fingers through Flower's hair, cups the back of his neck and holds him close as Sid bottoms out. Sid groans and pitches forward, hands locked tight around Flower's hips, his forehead resting against the back of Zhenya's hand. 

"Doing good," Zhenya says softly. He kisses Flower's cheek, the corner of his mouth, his jaw, until Flower drags him into a real kiss, desperate and messy, his hands gripping Zhenya's thighs hard enough that it hurts. 

"Christ," Flower says, pushing his face into Zhenya's chest. "Fuck. Okay." 

Flower shakes as Sid grinds his hips in a tight circle. Zhenya keeps up a steady stream of encouragement, more noise than real words until Flower wiggles free of his hold and mouths at Zhenya's cock. It's not the exquisite blowjob from earlier, but every time Sid thrusts, Flower's gasping moans sends shocks straight to Zhenya's balls. 

Time stands still. Sid is pacing himself, his hands wandering over Flower's back, up to Flower's head to help push him down onto Zhenya's cock. Zhenya can't choose just one place to look. Flower's mouth is stretched wide, the corners of his eyes just a little damp, the freckles across the bridge his nose dark against his flushed skin. And Sid- Zhenya has always had trouble keeping his eyes off Sid. 

Even Sid has a breaking point, though. He hauls Flower up, locking an arm around his chest and pulling him all the way down onto his cock. Flower's eyes squeeze shut and his mouth falls open, his dick bouncing as Sid thrusts up into him, slow and just a little vicious. Zhenya is so hard he thinks he's going to pop, but he ignores his own dick in favor of wrapping a hand around Flower's.

"Shit, shit-" Sid buries his face against the back of Flower's neck. The grip he has on Flower's chest has to be crushing, so strong he always forgets himself, but Flower just throws his head back, whining high in his throat. 

They're beautiful like this. Flower looks small against the sheer width of Sid's body, his muscles straining as he tries to push forward into Zhenya's hand, his fingers digging into Sid's arm hard enough to turn the skin white and bloodless. Zhenya can hear Sid's voice but he can't make out the words over Flower's high pitched gasps. Flower's eyes fly open when he comes, sticky and hot over Zhenya's fingers and thigh. 

"Fuck," Zhenya whispers. Flower squirms in Sid's lap until Sid lets him go. He falls into Zhenya's arms, panting and swearing softly to himself. Sid, pink and sweaty and wild-eyed, is shaking as he holds himself still. Zhenya runs a hand down the long line of Flower's back and reaches to feel the stretch of his hole around Sid's cock. 

"Good," Zhenya says, rubbing the tip of his finger where they're connected. Sid twitches and Flower lets out a strangled groan. 

"Okay," Flower says, breathless but firm. "Slow, man. You have to go slow." Sid squeezes his eyes shut and rolls his hips forward. Flower makes a pained little noise before burrowing his face back into Zhenya's lap. 

Zhenya, who is only so strong, inches him away so he can jerk himself off. Sid is the fucking definition of porn and Flower is mouthing at Zhenya's hip, his teeth scraping against Zhenya's skin in a way that makes Zhenya's whole body tingle. He's so close, every muscle in his body tense, ready to completely snap. 

"I can't-" Sid pulls out and plants one hand next to Zhenya's hip, laying flush over Flower's back. "Fuck. _Fuck_." He thrusts hard against Flower's ass, the mattress creaking under them. Flower digs his nails into Zhenya's thigh and Zhenya comes, his whole body jerking. He wipes away the mess on Flower's cheek with an unsteady hand as he tries to catch his breath. Yeah, he's definitely going to miss the sex. 

Sid bites down on Flower's shoulder and freezes, his hips giving a few last aborted thrusts. He lingers there for a long moment before rolling onto his side. They're going to send Flower home to his wife covered in jizz and sweat. It won't be the first time, but Zhenya is still overly pleased with himself. 

Flower, who speaks Sid better than he speaks English, hauls himself up and shoves Sid between them. Sid grunts but goes, pressing his back tight to Zhenya's chest, his knees drawn up just enough that Flower can't box him in. Now that the sex is over, Sid is cagey again, his body tense. Zhenya settles a hand on his hip and waits. He doesn't know what to do now. 

"I'm not dying," Flower says. It's loud in the quiet of the room, cold. He pushes Sid's hair away from his face and cups the back of his head. "It's just like a long summer."

"I'm not a child," Sid says. He tries to pull away, but Zhenya holds him in place. Running isn't going to work this time. "I don't need you to placate me like one." For the first time all night, Flower's face falls. Zhenya looks away, pressing his mouth to Sid's hair. He doesn't know how to make the ache go away. 

"I will always be your best friend," Flower says. "You will always be welcome in my home and in my family. That doesn't go away just because I've been traded. You still talk to Jordy and Colby."

"That's different and you know it," Sid says. He tips just far enough off Zhenya's chest to press a hard and fast kiss to Flower's mouth. "Just… let me be sad for awhile."

"Alright," Flower says. "Alright."

The three of them lay there for a long time, silent. It still doesn't feel real, probably won't until training camp. Zhenya will deal with it. He's had practice keeping in touch with loved ones over long, long distances, and Flower will not be the last friend he says goodbye to. It's still going to hurt, but taking care of Sid will push it to the back of his brain. 

"I should go," Flower eventually says, quiet in a way he never is. "The flight leaves at five in the morning." He says something else in French that Zhenya has no hope of understanding, but Sid repeats it back. 

Zhenya pulls on a pair of sweats as Flower gets dressed. Sid stays on the bed, watching both of them. Zhenya already knows he isn't going to walk down with them. When he's fully dressed, Flower kisses Sid again, sweet and careful, his fingers threaded through Sid's hair to hold him in place. 

"See you in Vegas," he says when he pulls away. 

"Vegas," Sid repeats. The corner of his mouth twitches. It's good enough for now. Flower takes the camera off its perch of books and tucks it into his pocket, Sid's clumsy but sweet attempt at declaration as safe as it will ever be. 

Zhenya walks Flower to the door, crowding close to him the whole way. When they get to the front hall, Zhenya yanks him into a hug, squeezing him tight against his chest. He's so small outside of his pads, delicate in a way that Zhenya and Sid aren't.

"Take care of him," Flower says against Zhenya's neck. "I'll know if you don't. I've got eyes everywhere." 

"I take care of Sid, you take care of Vero and girls," Zhenya says. He wants to say more, wants to pour out everything rattling around in his head, but they don't have the time and he doesn't have the right words. "We see you before season start."

"You better," Flower says. "Je t'aime."

"Я тебя люблю," Zhenya replies. "Send me video when you land."

"You just want to kill my data plan." Flower pulls away and grins. It's fragile, but real. He's ready. At least of them is. 

"You rich," Zhenya says. He opens the door and stays there until Flower's car disappears at the end of the driveway. Neither one of them actually said goodbye. 

When he gets back upstairs, Sid has pulled on a pair of boxers and re-made the bed. He's sitting on top of the covers, an unopened book on his lap, head leaned back against the headboard. Zhenya climbs in next to him and lays his head on Sid's thigh. They're still here. They're still okay, whole all on their own. 

"We should shower," Sid says. Zhenya shakes his head and stretches, his legs dangling off the edge of the mattress. The room still smells a little like sex, and he's so tired that he could probably fall asleep like this. "G. Come on."

"We shower in the morning." He reluctantly puts himself to rights on the bed, shoving the covers down and scooting under them. "Cuddle for now." For a moment, he thinks he's going to have to fight for it, but Sid sets his book back on the night stand and attaches himself to Zhenya's side. Zhenya traces the letters on Sid's back with a fingertip. They've smeared a little, the lines blurred by sweat and movement, but Sid will have Zhenya's name on him for a few more days. 

"Don't-" Sid shakes his head and Zhenya goes still. "You can't go. If they ever ask you to waive, you can't go." Zhenya doesn't think he'll ever be asked to leave- he's as much a part of the Penguins' backbone as Sid is- but he hadn't thought they'd ask Flower to go either. 

"I never leave you," he says instead. It's the safest and truest answer he has. He kisses the top of Sid's head and holds him as close as he can. "Never."

\---

In the morning, Zhenya has an email from Flower with the video attachment and a picture of Flower and Vero. It's cut off above their chests, but they're both clearly naked in a hotel bed, hair wild and faces pink. Flower has one arm over Vero's shoulders, and Vero is giving the camera a double thumbs up. Her name is written in small bubble letters across Flower's cheek. Zhenya snorts and downloads both.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me at [tumblr](http://notyourlovesong.tumblr.com)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the heart beats in threes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229783) by [itsahockeyplay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsahockeyplay/pseuds/itsahockeyplay)




End file.
